In wireless networking, component carrier cooperation among multiple component carriers may be utilized to increase data throughput. For example, a fuzzy cell deployment may enable a user equipment (UE) to stay near cell center by handing over the UE to multiple component carriers (CCs) at different locations. Conventional support of component carrier cooperation takes place at a single serving eNode-B.